A Wolves Weakness
by wolfymel14
Summary: Eliza Shay is forced to move to La Push by her strict father. Everything seems normal, until a welcome party for her turns everything around. Rated T just in case Seth/OC
1. Checkers

A Wolves Weakness Chapter 1 © Melanie Sawyer

A Twilight Fan Fiction

New York is a beautiful place to live. I thought it was, then my dad was making me move. I wasn't doing so great in school. And I've been acting out. Well, that's what dad called it. Then again, what did dad know? I was going to be living with my dad's friend, Billy Black, who lived all the way in Washington. On an Indian Reservation, La Push.

There are these myths about La Push. The people who founded this place, they were descendents of werewolves. Yeah, and some of their children's children, _still _live there. Dad told me those stories to freak me out, it didn't work.

Anyway, after I got on the plane, the move _really _started to sink in. God, I didn't know _anyone _there. And, I haven't even met Billy yet. Good idea dad, send me to a place with _no one _I know. Just wonderful.

_

* * *

_

"_New place, new life."_ That's my motto. And I live by it pretty well. Though, this time, _I'll be me._ No one else. It's easier that way. And, I'll admit, I was a little _excited _about moving.

I was waiting in the terminal for hours, until, finally, Billy found me. He was in a wheel chair. And pushing him was a _very _tall man. Billy's hair was the same color of the man's. But the man's eyes were _brown, _Billy's were _green. _

"Eliza! So good to finally meet you!" Billy said, when I shook his hand. Then, a girl came from behind the man. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She looked to be my age. Her hair was red-brown and long and wavy. Her eyes were muddy-brown, but still very pretty. She giggled, then waved at me. Billy pulled me into a quick hug, then said, "Eliza, this is Jacob, my son," The man-Jacob- waved at me and smiled. The girl smiled at me and waved.

"Oh, and this is Renesmee, she's _like _my grandchild. Jacob, help her with her bags. I can roll myself."

We rode home in a small beat up car. Jake and Renesmee called it the Rabbit. Which was kinda weird. We pulled into a small drive way, and I saw my new home. It was small, but Billy said there were three bedrooms in it. The house was painted red and white, like a barn. And the door was green; strange.

After I got unpacked and everything, I played with Nessie, which is Renesmee's nick-name. We played checkers, and she beat me three times, out of three games. I've always sucked at checkers.

We talked, too. I found out that Jacob was Nessie's boyfriend. I thought it was a little strange because Jake looked a lot older than us. We were about to start another game, when Jacob came in the room and said, "Eliza, Nessie, you need to get ready. We're going to a welcome party for you, Eliza." Jacob winked at Nessie, who giggled, and left. I helped Nessie get ready, then she helped me find something to wear. I put my hair into two braids and found my simple purple dress, which was just above my knees, so I wore leather leggings under it. I put on my sneakers and leather jacket, and me and Nessie went down stairs. Jacob whistled and Nessie giggled and blushed. She was so cute. Jacob was too, but I wasn't interested in him.

The party was at someone named Emily's house. Her house was so cute. Much nicer than Billy's, I wasn't complaining though. Jacob and Nessie introduced me to everyone, except one. Jacob said Seth couldn't make it yet. But that he'll be here soon.

I was talking to one of ten guys. There's this pack of guys that looks out for La Push; Jacob, Sam , Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, and Collin. I was talking with Paul when someone whispered my ear. "Outside."

* * *

**Sam Uley, Emily Uley, Billy Black, Jacob Black, Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Areta, Jared, Brady, Collin © Stephanie Meyer**

**Eliza Shay © ME**

**Please review! This is my first Seth love story, I need ideas! Tell me what ya think! ~ Wolfymel14**


	2. Red Eyes

A Wolves Weakness Chapter 2 © Melanie Sawyer

A Twilight Fan Fiction

The voice was smooth, and enticing, begging me to follow it. Then the voice came again, "Come…outside." I quickly told Paul I needed to get some air, and rushed out the door.

It was cold outside, unusually cold. I know that because I left my jacket inside. The wind was blowing hard, and making the trees whip back and forth. Hidden in the leaves of one of the trees, was a pair of bright _red eyes. _I started breathing heavily, and I felt light headed. It was probably just a possum. But in the _wind?_

Then I heard a branch snap behind me, and I whipped around, scared. Standing by the house was a guy. He had the same skin like the other guys, but when I saw his eyes, I almost melted. He gave me a soft smile and said, "You okay?" He sounded out of breath, like I felt.

"Yeah," I said, shakily. "I-I'm fine. Just needed some air."

He came towards me, and put out his hand. I just clutched my goose-bump covered arms and stared at him. "I'm Seth," he said. "Seth Clearwater." I put my shaking hand out and shook his hand. It was hot. His skin was _really hot. _It felt so good on my cold skin.

"Eliza Shay. I just moved in with Billy." He raised an eyebrow. "My dad was a good friend of his. He thought a new place would be good for me," I explained. He nodded, and finally let go of me hand.

"Let's go back inside, you're cold." I nodded, and followed him inside.

_

* * *

_

When we got home late after the party, me and Nessie went into my room. We changed and, got some snacks, and watched _The Fifth Element,_ that movie is funny.

"Okay, okay," Nessie said, trying to stop laughing. "What happened with Seth?"

"What," I asked, blushing. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, giggling.

"You were all sad when were there, then when you came in with Seth; you were _Little Miss Sunshine,_ all perky and happy." I guess I was, Seth was a happy person, so I guess it rubbed off on me.

"I was? I didn't notice." Nessie pursed her lips and said, "Sure. And I'm a sad person. El, that's a load of crap. I know you like him." I blushed and hid my face with my pillow. Nessie pried it away and laughed, "I knew it!" I hit her with the pillow, "I only just met him today. And I doubt _anything _will happen."

_**Nessie's POV**_

Once Eliza was asleep, I snuck out of her window. The vampire part of me helped me be quite and not wake her. She was a sweet girl, I hope we are gonna be friends.

I sprinted across the reservation, into Sue Clearwater's house. Jacob opened the door, and gave me a kiss, then let me in. Leah was in panic-mode, full blast. She was screaming, "This could _not _happen! No! It couldn't have!" Sue put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to change here." She ignored her mother, and glared at Sam.

"Leah, she really likes him. And I think this will be good for him, he needs someone." I said, trying to calm her. It only made things worse. "No! He has me! ME! He couldn't need anyone else!" Leah was the only one who didn't have an imprint. Emily stole Sam from her, and now she's lost Seth, her baby brother.

She screamed again, and stomped upstairs, leaving indents in the stairs. Werewolves can be so temperamental. Gosh, Leah, take a chill-pill.

I turned to Sam, "Where is he?" He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, "In the forest. He's…surprised. He didn't expect it to happen this fast. He just needs to get a grip on himself. Nessie, how's Eliza doing?"

Jake put his arms around me, and I relaxed. "Good. She's shy, but I think they'll be good for each other. She needs to meet my family soon. I smelled something weird around her window. It was vampire, but none of us." By 'us' I meant my family, the Cullen's. We all were vampires, but we only drank animal's blood. We'd protect everyone's imprints.

_

* * *

_

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Eliza Shay belongs to me**

**Review please! A little creepy, right? Those red eyes freaked out Eliza pretty bad. A little bit from Nessie's POV, hope you like it. **


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

Hey guys! I'm getting kinda tired of the whole title and copyright thing. But this plot and title belongs to me! Don't steal it, or I'll somehow get you! Hehe, sorry it took so long, dumb snow! All Twilight characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer! Eliza Shay belongs to me! I might some new characters in soon…or later! Chapter 3!!!

~ Wolfy

* * *

I was aching for some chocolate. No more reason than I am a girl, and I **have to** have my chocolate.

My room was full of sunlight and was cold. My window was open, wide. I got up and hopped across the cold wood floor to the window. I was about to shut the window, until I saw Seth. He was walking down the beach, in a baggy sweatshirt and basketball short, and banged up chucks. He turned and saw me. He gave me a half-way smile and waved. I waved back, and jumped away from the window.

I dived into my bag and put on some shorts and a _**Mad Hatter**_tee, and threw on my _**Jack Skeleton**_hoodie. I put on my slippers, furry boots, and hurried out of my room. Billy was in the living room watching TV. "Where's Nessie?" I asked. Billy looked up at me, "Oh, Jake took her home early this morning."

"Oh, okay. I'm going down to the beach." He nodded at me, and turned back to the TV.

It was raining by the time I got down to the beach. And I could barely see. The wind was blowing again too. Seth was nowhere in sight. Dammit, I missed him. I just stood there and watched the water move violently. Then I saw it again, those _**red eyes**_were there. They were accompanied by blonde hair that I could barely see through the black water. I backed up again, and _**almost**_lost my balance. I caught myself with the heels of my hands. A pair of strong, warm hands pulled me up from the ground. "What are you doing out here?" Seth's voice asked, yelling above the rain. I whipped my nose and said, "I just wanted to talk to you, but you were already gone when I got here." I turned to him. His hood was down, and his black hair was stuck to his fore-head, dripping down his face.

His face was worried, but he grinned at me. He put his arm around my shoulders, warming my neck up, and causing me to blush. He started to lead me away from the beach, and back to the paths. "Come on. My mom wants to meet you."

I thought I met everyone at the party, but I didn't. Sue Clearwater was Seth's mom, and Seth had a sister, Leah Clearwater.

Sue put a blanket around me as soon as I came through the door. I sat down on one of the wood stools that lined the counter. Sue put a hot bowl of soup in front of me, and I tasted it.

"Seth, who is this?" Sue asked, rubbing my shoulder. I sneezed and it made a high '_eww_' sound. Seth laughed and said, "Eliza Shay. She was at the beach." Sue stroked my cheek absentmindedly and said, "What were you doing out there in that awful weather?" I sneezed again, "I wanted to see the beach." Sue laughed, and went into the kitchen. He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, and got a bowl. He poured the bowl full of soup, and sat across from me. I took another bite. "This is really good, Ms. Clearwater." Her hand pulled away from me and went into the kitchen. "Call me Sue, please." She pulled Seth's hair out of his face and said in a motherly voice, "Seth, you need to keep your hair out of your face. I can't see how you can see with it in your eyes." Seth put his spoon down, and rolled his eyes. "Okay mom." I kept my eyes down and a laugh slipped out. I would love to have a mom to nag me. And Seth doesn't know how lucky he is to have a mom.

Seth looked at me and smirked, "You think something's funny?" I looked up and grinned at him, "Yup. You look funny when you roll your eyes." Sue laughed from by the sink. Seth's smirk didn't faulter. "You look funny, period." My smile disappeared. I looked down at my soup and had another mouthful. The room was quiet. I let the blanket slip from my shoulders, and quietly ate my soup.

I knew it was just a joke. But he didn't have to say it like that. And I knew that I was over reacting, but Seth was just different.

As I walked out of Seth's house, I felt tears roll down my face. I kept my hood down, and let the rain fall down my face, to hide my tears. I clutched my wet jacket, and tried to get warm. Them that warm arm that was around my neck before, reappeared.

_**Seth's POV**_

When she walked out the door, I saw a tear roll down her pale face. She looked sad now. Dammit Seth, why'd ya have to make that joke? I just stared at my bowl and I felt mom's hand on my shoulder. "Go."

I ran down the sideway, or dirt path, and found her walking in the rain and her face red.

I put my arm around her neck like I did before, and she looked at me. "I'm sorry," I said.

"For what," She whipped her face, and sneezed again.

"For that dumb joke. I saw ya crying." She looked away from me and scrunched her face, "I wasn't crying. It's just rain." That's why I like her, she doesn't like to show that she's weak and she's a terrible liar.

I didn't argue with her.

"Okay, let me walk ya home then."

_**Eliza's POV**_

"Okay, let me walk ya home then." He said, and smiled at me.

When I got home, and Seth left me at the door, Billy was still in the living room watching TV. Jake was sitting on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn.

"You look like a wet cat. Where'd you go?" I walked into the bath room and dried my hair with it as I walked back into the room. "I went to Seth's. Sue made soup. And we talked."


	4. Jealousy

**Next Chapter! School time. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to read it! Please tell me what you think and if you have any more ideas, I would love to hear what you guy think. Review! Any suggestions for a new fan fiction, please let me know. Thanks! All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Eliza Shay, Nat Collins, Brittney Daniels, and Lily Hollins all belong to me!**

**~ Wolfy**

_**(1 Week later)**_

School; the pimple of my life. And now I have one on my face, perfect. The huge red dot on my face was distracting me from who was coming in the room. Jacob appeared in the bathroom and laughed. "What is that on your face," He asked pointed at it on the mirror. I covered my chin and turned on him.

"Get out," I yelled, shoving him out of the room. He laughed when he didn't move. I grumbled and turned back to the mirror. "Just go, please." I pleaded. He rested his arms on the counter and looked at me. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" I stopped messing with the pimple, and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Because, it's the first the day in a new school, and I want to make a good impression." Jacob smirked, "On Seth."

I pointed at him and waved my finger, "_No, no_. _No_, so _not_ true." I took my pimple/acne cream out of my make-up bag and put some on the pimple. Jake laughed and shook his head as he walked out the door. I made a weird face as he left; nose crinkled, eyes crossed, and tongue stuck out.

When I went outside to walk to Sam's, that's where my ride is, I felt an odd chill go down my spine, and I shook. The wind blew, and my hair was blown into my face. Then I felt a warm shoulder bump against mine.

Seth.

He grinned that sunshiny-grin, and breathed the cool spring air. His sunny face is what I looked ahead to everyday. Though, nothing's happened between us, we're still close-ish.

"What's wrong? Was a clown is your dreams last night?" I laughed and bumped his shoulder. He knew that I was terrified if clowns. And now he never let me forget it.

'_**Where ever it goes I'll always know, That you make me smile, Please stay for a while now, Just take your time where ever you go'**_

_**Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**_

The La Push High was small. Only two buildings for about six-hundred plus people. And, you want to get there early, because, then you'd have to park across the street to find a spot, then walk across the street. Which is exactly what we had to do.

Me, Seth, Paul, and Embry all rode with Jacob in his little car. I was smushed between Seth and Embry in the back seat. And I thought I was going to have a heat stroke from the heat. Man, those guys were hot! And I mean literally temperature wise. I somehow, managed to make it to school without having a heat stroke.

Once we pulled into the burger joint parking lot, I crawled across Embry to let the cold air hit my face. Seth pulled on my backpack, keeping me from walking across the street. "Wait." He said. "What classes do you have?" I pulled my schedule from my pocket and gave it Seth. He unfolded it and studied it. "Cool." He nodded. "We have first, third, forth, lunch and last hour together." I smiled to myself. This school thing couldn't be so bad if Seth was with me. Wow, did I just say that? Wow.

First hour was English/Lit. And our teacher was awesome. She was sitting on her desk crisscrossed and was meditating. She was really pretty. Her blond was curly and put into two braids. She had a head band that went around her fore head, and her pale face was calm and serine. It's like she felt me looking at her, because she looked up and smiled at me. "Hello." She said in a calm voice. "Are you new here, young flower?" I grinned at her. Yep, she was already my favorite teacher. "Yes ma'am. Just moved here." I felt Seth behind me. I took the set closest to her desk, and Seth sat behind me. "Welcome to our place of peace and literature. I hope you enjoy it here. Flower, what's your name?" Seth was tugging on my pigtails, and I leaned my head his direction and said, "Eliza Shay, ma'am." She chuckled and stepped off her desk. "Eliza-Flower, call me Lily. I believe that it makes the students feel more connected with their teacher." I nodded, then the bell rang. Lily went to the front of the room and said, "All my listener's, today, your assignment is to mingle with each other." She clapped her hands, "Begin."

The class moved around the room. Seth moved to the corner of the room, and started talking to a pretty blond girl. Her and her friends were giggling and touching his arm. I felt incredibly jealous.

"Hello," a musical voice said. A tall girl with chocolate-brown hair. I turned and looked away from Seth. My chest was aching. "Hi." I said to the girl. See glanced at Seth. "You like him don't you?" she asked nodding at Seth. "I'm Nat," she rested her elbow on my shoulder. "I'm Eliza," I said in a low voice. "I wouldn't worry about Brittney. She already has _two _boyfriends." I looked at Seth again. He waved at me. I gave him a half-way smile and said, "I don't care. Seth can date who he wants. If it's not me, I'll be fine. I'm just his friend." I sat down in my desk, and rested my head in my arms. I was feeling put-out and completely overwhelmed. I just wanted to rip those awful girls away from him and keep him as my own.

I felt my hand on my shoulder. It was Lily. "Why so sad, Little-Bloom?" Then I heard Seth's warm voice, "What's wrong, Eli?" I looked at Lily, "I'm fine just tired." She smiled at me, and glanced at Seth, then walked to the other side of the room. Seth shook my shoulder, and tried to turn me. But I resisted. I yanked my shoulder away from him and looked straight ahead.

Second hour went by fast, then I had third hour, with Seth. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I wasn't mad, I really just needed to get my emotions under control.

I sat in the corner of the room, but Seth spotted me. He just looked at me with a sad face, and sat by Paul.


	5. Nothing Ever Will Happen

Another chapter! Eliza's jealous of the popular girls! Contains so language. Sorry it was so short. Had homework!

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Eliza, Nat, Brittney, Lily belong to me! ~ Wolfy

_

* * *

_

I made it all the way to lunch without talking to anyone. Seth tried to talk to me in the hall, but I just didn't want to explode. And I would have if I talked to him. I would have told him everything. About me being in love with him, why I got moved here, why my dad hates me and more. But I; and he certainly couldn't, take me having a breakdown.

So I sat with Leah. The last person I, or Seth, would _ever _sit by. She didn't say anything. Just sat there and messed with her salad. Like a person who doesn't want to know what's going on. And I was happy about. I didn't want to explain.

But Paul and Jake interrupted my peaceful lunch. As always.

"What happened between you and Seth earlier today?" Paul asked, stealing a tater-tot. I shrunk inside my hoodie, and didn't say anything. Cause I had nothing to say. Paul poked harder. "Eliza, don't be a coward. _**What happened?" **_ He poked me in the arm. I jerked away from him, and Leah grumbled. "God dammit, Eliza! Answer his question so they can leave me alone." She growled, and scooted down a seat. I was shocked by her outburst.

I gulped and told them. "Nothing happened." I said, in a flat voice. I picked at my burger. "And nothing _ever will." _Paul sat there, staring at me blankly. Then he laughed and bumped my shoulder. I gave him my plate, and walked away from the table.

I spotted Nat sitting in the corner with two other girls. They were laughing, and Nat waved me over.


	6. Got It From Here

Two updates in one day! I'm breaking a record of my own!

OK, I'm gonna be explaining a couple things in this chapter. Hope it's good. May contain language. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Eliza and the others belong to me! ~ Wolfy

_

* * *

_

_*************************************FLASH-BACK******************************************************_

_Me, mom and dad were all a normal family. But I __**hated **__the rules. But my mom was all for them. _

_I was in my room, and it was only mom downstairs. She was working on a crossword, and watching TV. I was playing with my radio over my gold fish bowl. Not a good idea, hehe. _

_I dropped my radio in the bowl and started a fire. Being a smarty like me, I tried at smother it with my blanket to only make it worse._

_Mom came up stairs because she smelled the smoke. She freaked out and tried to snatch the blanket away, and caught her hands on fire._

_She was fine after the fire was put out and the medics checked her out, literally. The guy was flirting with her. Dad was as mad as hell. _

_Mom gave up on me and dad after the fire. We got in this fight and I said I hated her. She left me and dad. She moved to Nevada with that medic that was flirting with her, and got married. Last I heard from Grandma was that they had another daughter. Probably a __**much **__better daughter that wouldn't burn their mother's hands and sit the house on fire. And I became Eliza, no longer Elizabeth. And turned into a gloomy person that always did things wrong._

_**************************************END FLASH-BACK**************************************************_

Now I hated myself. My body, my actions, my personality, every little thing about me, I hated.

I was sitting on the beach. Hugging my legs to my chest and staring at the water. It was one of those rare sunny days. The sky was sparkling and the clouds were forming little pictures. The waves swelled up and lapped at my bare feet. I wiggled my feet in the cool water and tried to get a happy thought to come to mind. But nothing came. Just the look on Seth's face when he was talking to those girls. That laugh and smile should have been mine to receive. I hate that I'm jealous about such a stupid thing. I just wanted to get rid of all those gooey, lovey-dovey feelings that I have for Seth. That way I wouldn't feel like this.

_***Emily's POV***_

I couldn't stand seeing Eliza sitting there alone. Sam told me that Eliza was upset at Seth. But they don't know why. And Seth wouldn't go talk to her. I would have to figure this out on my own.

I walked down the beach to Eli, and sat by her. She didn't say anything, or move. She just stared ahead and looked sad. I patted her shoulder, and I saw tear fall down her face. "Emily," She said softly. "Why does it hurt so much when I see him with another girl?" She looked at me now. Eliza was jealous. But why?

"Sweetie, you're better off asking Leah that." She looks at me confused. Then Leah comes down the beach and sits on the other side of Eliza. "I've got it from here." She said.


	7. I'll Be There For You

Cliff hanger, I know. Sorry, I wanted to make you wait. 'Kay, Leah's gonna have a convo with Eli. It'll explain a little. Oh, and, I made a mistake! Paul doesn't have an imprint. I just wanted to clear that up.

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All the ones that _aren't _Twilight belong to me! Don't steal, ask please! ~ Wolfy

_

* * *

_

Leah sat beside me and smiled gently at me. "I'll take it from here," she said to Emily. Em looked surprised, but patted my arm and gave me a smile as she walked away.

I stared out at the water and made my stream of tears stop, and I put on my brave face. Leah's shoulder bumped against mine and she sighed, "Love stinks, right?" I nodded and glanced at her. Her face was unreadable, but hard. "I know what it feels like when the person you….you love," she cleared her throat. "Is with someone else. It hurts. Like, Emily stole Sam from me. But…but I have forgiven her."

She let out a deep breath. Leah looked like she was about to start screaming, but she was being so _nice _to me. And I couldn't believe it. But I listened to her statement; she wasn't done. "But you are not in the same situation I was in. Seth really _cares _you, Eliza. He was dumb, like boys always are, but he really, really cares for you. Talk to him. He's just confused right now."

I stayed silent as she said this, stayed still. She pulled her hair out of her eyes and crossed her legs. "When I saw him with those girls, I just snapped. I know it's stupid for me to be acting like this, but I was going to explode. Into tiny bit all over the place. Just 'poof' then I'm gone." Leah cracked a smile and bumped against me playfully. I laughed and bumped her. "But seriously, I was going to explode. And, Paul and Jake won't leave me alone about it." I took a deep breath and looked back at the water.

"But when I see him, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. And talking to him is like really hard to do, because I think I'm going to say something crazy or stupid. I just act like an idiot with him around me. But when he's with me, I feel happy, and like no can touch me, because he's with _me. _And no one else." I felt strong and light after I let that out, then when I look back at Leah, she's gone. And a blond-haired red-eyed man was sitting in her place. I jumped away from him in surprise, and he caught my chin.

The man was beautiful. His pale skin glistened in the sun like a diamond, and his short blond hair was shooting straight up in a Mohawk. The red eyes, like rubies, stared deep into mine. Then he spoke, "Little _Human, _don't be scared." But I was. I was terrified. I wanted _my_ Seth to come and save me. His hand stroked my cheek, and a chill when down my spine. "Oh, Daria will be happy with me." He touched my lip, and it trembled. "Who's Daria?" I gathered all my courage and pushed him away. I mean tried. "My boss," he said simply. "And since you won't be alive much longer, I should tell you who I am. I'm Kane." Tears went down my face again.

Then I heard the sound that saved my life; a growl.

A big, and I mean **BIG,** sandy wolf lunged at Kane. But as Kane flew away from me, his rock hard finger hit my nose and broke it. I fell over and clutched my nose as I watched two more wolves came bounding onto the sand. A back wolf and russet wolf bit into Kane's shoulders and pulled him away from me.

I stayed curled up into a ball as the growling stopped and the sandy-wolf went into the forest. The blood was gushing from my nose as I tried to rest it. My tears mixed with the blood, and made a pinkish puddle in the sand.

Seth came running from the forest with no shirt and cutoff jeans. I was amazed to see him, but I just figured it out. Seth was the sandy-wolf. I don't know how I knew that, I guess it just was a gut feeling.

Seth's hands were holding up my face to look at my nose, then he said, "Are you okay?" I touched my nose, still bleeding, and shook my head no. Seth ran a hand over my head, and easily lifted me off the ground and we started walking.


	8. A ShapeShifter

**Eliza knows! Woo who! I know you're all a little confused about Leah disappearing and Kane magically being there, but I'll explain that in this chapter! I have it all planed out!**

'**Kay, so, will Seth and Eliza relationship change now that she knows his secret, or will she run away screaming? You'll see. Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters. I own all that are not. Don't steal! ~ Wolfy**

_

* * *

_

Somewhere between Seth holding me in my arms, and resetting my nose, I passed out. I was confused and freaked out. And most of all, scared. Scared that Kane will came and find me again and kill me.

But I was safe, because I was surrounded by werewolves. And one was someone I loved.

I woke on the couch at Billy's house, with a white bandage over my nose. My head was throbbing, and the room was blurry. It felt a bad hangover. Though, I've never had one. The couch cushion moved slightly and then stopped. Then Nessie and another girl's worried face was looking at me. "Finally you're awake," Nessie cried, hugging my head. I groaned and Nessie let me go. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," I mumbled as I turned my head away from the light. Then a warm voice said, "She's awake, right?" Seth. I needed him to tell what's going on. I turned my head slowly toward him, and he grinned at me. I gave him a weak wave and sighed. "Ness, Kim, can you give a minute?" He asked them politely. Nessie kissed my head and pulled Kim out of the house with her.

Seth sat on the floor by my head, and smiled. I smiled dopily at him. "Are you a werewolf?" I got straight to the point. "Yes. So is Leah, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, and Embry." Leah's a werewolf? Never saw that coming!

"But I was talking to Leah, I looked away, then Kane was there. How did he do that?" Seth sighed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Kane _is _a vampire, Eli. He can _shape-shift. _He shifted into Leah. And he got loose from Sam and Jake. But we'll find him, Eliza. He won't hurt you again." I sat up, and held my head, because my head was woozy. "I'm fine, Seth. It's just my nose." He laughed, and moved to sit by me on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head against him. The room stopped spinning. "But _he_ hurt _you_. I wanna kill him for that, Eliza. It just makes me so mad that I let you down. And now we're going to have to double the patrol, so I won't get to see you much." My heart dropped into my stomach. I couldn't see him much. That would kill me.

He stroked my arm and said, "But I don't have the weekends. Or tonight. Jake and Nessie are going to her house. They want us to come." He paused, then continued, "Nessie's half vampire. Her family are vampires too."


	9. We Might Be More Than Friends

_**Okay, so, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. 'Kay, here's the next chapter of A Wolves Weakness. You get to meet the Cullen's, and there's a cute-ness with wolfy Seth! I don't own any Twilight characters; I only own the non-Twilight characters. Enjoy and please review! P.S. Do you think I should restart this story? Please tell me! ~ Wolfy 5/29/10 Song for chapter: Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World**_

I waited at the edge of the woods, pulling the grass up out of the ground with shaky fingers. My nose was throbbing, and I felt cold. _Seth ya need to hurry up!_ My mind yelled. I heard panting from behind me, and I was awarded with the Seth-wolf, followed by who I guessed was Paul; a shiny silver wolf. Seth nudged my hand with his snout. I grinned at him, and he licked my face. "Eww, Seth!" I laughed, and fell back on the ground. Seth's furry head blocked my view of the cloudy sky. Seth tugged the bottom of my shirt and I sat up. I ran my hand through his soft furry head. His eyes closed in satisfaction, and I heard him sigh. Paul let out a growl, letting us know that he was getting impatient. Seth looked at me, then nodded his head at his back, signaling me to get on him. I put my hands on his back, and tried to pull myself up, but Seth pushed me up, causing me to blush wildly. I grabbed a handful of fur, and Seth zoomed through the forest.

We arrived at a huge…mansion within minutes, and I slid off Seth and waited on the porch. The door opened, and a tall pale man with gold eyes, and rustic hair was there smiling at me. "Hello, you are Elizabeth, correct?" I fidgeted with my hands, and politely said, "I prefer Eliza, sir," and nodded my head slightly. I looked back into the woods where Seth and Paul disappeared to. _Please hurry! _My mind whimpered. I was afraid of being this close to a vampire alone. "I'm Edward Cullen. You don't need to fear me or my family. We don't feed on humans. And your friends will be back in a moment. They're talking to their Alpha." I looked at Edward in confusion. "I can read people's mind. Except for my wife's." I felt a warm arm wrap around my neck; it was Seth. I buried my head onto his shoulder and sighed. "Hey ya, Edward! Long time no see! Howya been?" Edward smiled at Seth, and they shook hands. "Pretty good, see you have found _someone_." Edward gave me a slight smile, and I tried to give one back. "Yeah, she's a little shook up about what happened yesterday. But she'll be laughing in no time, right Eli?" I grinned into his shoulder and giggled like a little girl being tickled.

Edward led me and Seth into a large room full of people. Seth's arm pulled away from me and I felt a frown creep onto my face. Seth embraced a beautiful brown haired girl, and she squeezed him back. She pulled away from him and gracefully walked to me and gave me a huge hug. Her arms were as cold as ice and I shivered involuntarily, and she pulled away from me and had a big grin on her face, "Sorry. I'm Bella, so nice to meet you, Eliza. I just get so excited meeting new people, and you're with Seth, right?" I blushed wildly, and looked to the ground. Bella looked back at me, then to Seth, who was also a little pink in the cheeks. Seth looked at Edward pleadingly, and Edward whispered something in Bella's ear. She giggled and nodded at me.

Seth held my hand in his, and I relaxed. "Eliza, this is Alice," he whispered in my ear, then added, "be prepared." A short girl, pixie-like, and with a short hair-cut bounced to me and gently hugged me. "You're so pretty, Eliza. So happy to have another girl around. Do you like shopping?" I relaxed and nodded with a giggle. She let go of me then grabbed my hand and pulled me into her arms and bolted up the stairs.

She let me down and flew into her closet, coming out moments later with her arms full of clothes. "I think all these will fit you. You are about as short as me." She threw the clothes at me and I fell back onto the bed. "Alice, I can't take all this." She laughed, and it sounded like a bird chirping. She dug through the clothes and handed me a grey flower-print skirt and a black tank-top, and a pair of four inch red heels. "Go try this on," and pushed me into the closet. I stared at the mirror, then at the clothes, and finally put them on. I looked back at the mirror; wow, Alice was right, I actually looked okay in this. I stepped out of the closet a little unsteady with the shoes. Seth was in the doorway, and he was smiling like an idiot. Alice whistled, and my face burned. I practically jumped back into the closet and put my other clothes on, but left my shoes off. I walked cautiously to Seth and he wrapped his hand around mine. He kissed my nose so lightly it didn't even hurt. I closed my eyes and savored the heat the engulfed me.

I heard Alice laugh, and she walked past us, "You guys are just so cute." I blushed again, and Seth laughed. "I love how you look when you are embarrassed. It's so sweet." I blushed even redder, and Seth squeezed my hand. "But you don't need to be embarrassed," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it, I blushed yet again. "Seth, Eliza! Stop making out and get back down here!" Paul, of course. He really needs to think before he speaks.

It was fun. The Cullen's are really good people…um…vampires I mean. I rode back on Seth's back, and once we were back in La Push, they changed back into humans. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Seth's arm. He picked me up, like a dad does their little girl, and I layed my head on his shoulder, my hands resting on either side of my face. Seth's hand rubbed up and down my back. I listened to the beat of his heart, and it was like a lullaby. "Go to sleep," he whispered softly and I felt him kiss my nose again, before I drifted to sleep.

I woke snuggling with a stuffed sandy wolf. I grinned and kissed its nose. Yesterday came back, flooding my thoughts, all full of Seth. I wrapped my blanket around me, with my wolf in hand, and went into the living room. Jacob was stretched out on the couch, limbs sprawled out. I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. "I saw Seth bring ya in last night. You looked pretty comfy." I frowned at him. "I was tired, thank you very much. And I was about to fall asleep walking and Seth picked me up before I fell over, okay?" I he laughed and pushed the side of my head. "Okay. I see you found the little _present _he left you." He pointed at the stuffed wolf in my hand. "Yeah. And your point is?" He laughed and ruffled my hair. "My point is….that you're in love with him."

**Seth's POV~**

I saw Jacob replay Eliza's reaction. Over and over and over again. She really is amazing.

"_And I care that you're right why?" Her face was full of seriousness, showing no trace that she was kidding._

_Wow,_ I thought. _She loves me._ I pranced around the pack, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Sam was watching me closely. _Congratz, kid. _

**Eliza's POV~ Two Weeks Later**

I sat by Billy, staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. Seth and the guys were on patrol and I had nothing to do. "I'm gonna spend the night at Emily's. Is that okay?" Billy smiled at me. "Go ahead, sweetie. Be careful." I gave his a kiss on the cheek and pulled my bag onto my shoulder. I walked through the rain to Emily's house.

"Hey, Eliza! Kim's here too. I guess we all miss our guys, huh?" I laughed and blushed. "For the last time, Em, me and Seth are not going out. He's just my best friend." Truth was that I was thinking about him every minute of every day. Me and Kim layed out in front of the TV and watched _The Notebook_. I bawled my eyes out at the end. It's amazing that true love can concur all.

The door burst open and Jared came in. He looked at Kim's wet face and picked her up and hugged her. He kissed her for a good two minutes, then they pulled away. Kim blushed and winked at me. I crawled onto the couch and layed my head on the arm and sighed. Seth came in soon after. I breathed a sigh of relief. He sat by me and played with my fingers. I closed my eyes and relaxed at his warm touch. I pulled my head up and smiled at him. "Why were you crying?" I whipped my face with my free hand. "Me and Kim were watching _The Notebook_, and we bawled our eyes out." He laughed. "I see. A chick-flick, right?" I grinned and slapped his arm. "No! It was an amazing movie that I never want to see again." He messed my hair up, and I put my bare feet in his lap. He gave me an evil smile and started to tickle my feet. I scream and laughed at the same time, pulled away from him, and flipped onto the floor. "Don't break anything! I just got that table fixed!" Emily yelled. I calmed down and sat back on the couch. I pointed at Seth, "No more tickling."

Emily gave me an ice cream cone with Rocky Road, and I freaking went crazy. Then crashed on the floor. Seth put on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his waist and layed my head on his lap. "No more ice cream for you." He chuckled. "But I like ice cream." I looked at him with a puppy-dog face. "Fine. But not right now." I made my lip quiver. "Why?" He sighed in defeat. "Because….because…it's not good for you. And you get hyper." I kept my sad face and layed my head back down. This was too funny. Maybe it will work. I pulled my arms away, and scooted till I was on his lap from head to waist. My sad face disappeared when I felt him stroke my hair. I sighed happily. Emily was right we did seem like more than friends. But I highly doubt anything will happen. At least not yet.


	10. Boy Friends, Kicking and Screaming

**I'm trying to come up with a new story, so I really need your guys help. Thank you so much ****lovably17****! I need you to tell me what **_**A Wolves Weakness **_**needs. I know I'm missing something! I need to find out what it is! **

**I don't own any thing Twilight! I own everything else! ~ Wolfy**

**A.W.W.**

**Nessie's POV~**

I jumped into Jake's warm arms and breathed in his woodsy smell. Sighing happily, I snuggled into his chest, Jake tracing circles on my pale skin. "I love you, Ness," Jake whispered in my ear. Tensed, I pulled away and looked into his eyes. This was the first time he has ever said those three words to me, and I felt like I was going to cry. "Oh, Jake," I buried my head in his chest. "I love you, too." He cupped my face in his hands and brought it up to his face. I crashed my lips to his, and sucked his bottom lip. His tongue traced my bottom lip, leaving a trail of fire, and I opened my lips and his tongue tangled with mine.

The door slammed open, revealing my Dad, Edward, staring at us with a death glare. "Mutt, out." Jake pulled away from me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll you later." He said and lopped out the door with a happy smile.

"Daddy, why'd you make him go?" I whined. Dad shook his head and sat on the bad by me. "Renesmee, I'm your dad, and I know that you and Jake are getting pretty serious now. But I think there needs to be some rules."

"But-"Dad cut me off.

"No, rule one: Jacob is not allowed in your room. Two: no nasty thoughts. Three: You're grounded from your phone."

"Daddy, please can I keep it? Jake is going to call me."

Dad shook his head. "Renesmee, give it to me. You'll just have to talk to him on _my _phone. Now go to bed. See you the morning." I gave him my phone with a sad face, and he kissed my head, and flicked off the light on his way out.

Gosh, Dads'.

**Eliza's POV~**

I picked up little Claire from Julie's, that's Emily's sister, and buckled her into the car seat in the back seat. Seth was letting me borrow his car, I'm surprised, and I drove to Emily's. I was babysitting for Julie, Quil usually does, but he and the rest of the guys were having a Pack Meeting.

Claire dragged her Monkey Sock Doll around the floor. She's a funny little girl.

"Where's Qwil? Qwil! Qwil! I want Qwil!" She started yelling. Then she started screaming. Ah! I wish someone was here with me. I shouldn't have taken this job. I'm no good with kids! I picked her up and bounced her up and down gently. "Calm down! He'll be here soon! Calm down!" I yelled over her shrieking. I started to cry myself.

Then at last my savior came.

Seth.

He took Claire out of my arms, which were shaking, and calmed her down. How in the hell did he do that? She stopped crying and screaming and fell asleep in his arms. He layed her carefully down on the couch and covered her up.

I was still in the mists of a breakdown, shaking and still crying, when I felt Seth's warm hand on my arm. "S-sorry. She j-just s-s-started yelling a-and I didn't k-know what to do." He chuckled, and hugged me tightly. "You're a better babysitter, how's that right?" I laughed shakily into his chest.

"Calm down now. It's over." He pulled away and kissed my cheek, and my face turned red and burst into flames. I whipped my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. "You okay? I'll get you a glass of water to help you settle down." He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass. I sunk into the armchair and relaxed. Seth came back in with a glass of water and five sandwiches. He sat then down on the table next to the chair, picked me up, sat down, and sat me on his lap. I reached over for my glass, and took a sip, relaxing into him.

He ruined the moment by taking a bite of a sandwich. I wrinkled my nose and looked away, swinging my legs back and forth, clacking my heels. A warm hand rested on my stomach, making me blush bright red. I took a sandwich off the plate, smirking to myself. I took his sandwich, ha!

The sandwich was just cheese and mustard. Gross! I swallowed that one bite and put the rest back on the plate. "Why did you make that kind of sandwich? They're disgusting!"

**A.W.W.**

Quil picked up Claire up an hour later, leaving me and Seth there with nothing to do.

Seth pulled us up, grabbing my hand, pulling me the door, "Come on! I want to take you some where!"

I sat in his car, staring at the cold rain drops running across the window, looking like a sad face. Seth turned down the radio, which was playing _Iris _by _The Goo Goo Dollz. _"What are you thinking about?"


	11. I Did A Bad, Bad Thing

**This is the turning point in the story, so yeah, haven't got much else to say. Oh, and thank you to **_**lovably17**_**.Review, review, review please!~ Wolfy**

_Nessie's POV_

I clutched the awful little stick in my hand, bawling my eyes out. I was at Emily's. I couldn't do it with my dad there or with Jake there. We shouldn't have done **it. **I'm so stupid. So, so stupid. God, why can't I just take it back?

Emily clutched me to her chest, rubbing up and down my back. She whispered reassuring words to me. But nothing could make me feel better about the mistake that I have made.

I am pregnant.

With Jacob's baby.

And I don't know what to do.

The stupid test was positive. And now I'm going to die. My dad's going kill me _and _Jake. Or Jake's gonna leave me, and I'll be all alone. And, and I'll have no one.

Just when I thought things couldn't have gone worse, Sam, Jake, and Seth came in laughing. Jake saw my red face and ran to me, picking me up and cradling me to his chest.

"Baby, what is it?" He said the word. The word that I want some much to have nothing to do with. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed harder.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered softly. I knew he would hear me. He had to hear me. Because I couldn't say it again.

"Oh, my God," He said into my ear, holding me tighter. The look on his face was pure agony, and it only made me cry harder, and harder.

"It's going to be okay, Nessie. It's going to be okay," he said over and over again, whipping my tears away.

"How," I cried. "How is it going to be okay? I'm freaking pregnant! And-and my dad's going to murder us! And my mom's going to be so ashamed of me, and-and-"I took a deep breath.

"Honey, honey, calm down. If it makes you feel better, I ask if Emily can come so it will be a little a little easier to tell them."

"No, I want Eliza to come with me. She-she gets me, Jake." He stroked my hair, pulling it out of my face

"Okay, sweetheart."

_Eliza's POV_

I clicked through the channels, begging for something to watch and do. God, it's boring here without Jake or Seth. They were out on patrol with Sam, watching the border. Apparently they caught whiff of Kane, that evil shape-shifter vampire. And they were trying to catch him and his mate. Leaving me here, nothing to do, with Billy. Not that he wasn't fun to be around; it's just that, I miss them.

Just, finally asleep, I bolted awake at the sound of the door opening. Jake and Seth were there, in front of me, with grim looks on their faces. I jumped up and went to them.

"What's wrong? What happened? Someone get hurt?" They shook their heads. Jake put a hand on my shoulder, kneeling down so he was looking me in the eyes. They looked so scared and unprotected.

"I need your help, Eliza. I did a very, very bad thing. Nessie needs you to come with us to tell her parents something." My eyes bugged out. No, no. It's not that.

"She's pregnant, isn't she? I knew it! I knew it!" I closed my eyes. "Fine, I'll go. And, you better hope that Edward doesn't rip you to pieces, or Bella."

I rode on Seth's back. He was in human form and insisted that we get there this way. Jake was cradling a crying Nessie. I buried my head in the crook of Seth's neck, breathing in his warm smell. I will admit, I was scared, terrified even. I'm just happy it's not me.

I slid off Seth's back, wrapping my arms around him waist, holding on for dear life. This was going to be hell. Nessie was now some-what calm, digging her nails into Jake's arm as we walked up the porch. I felt bad for Nessie. I couldn't see her as a mother. I mean, she's my age! And going to be a mommy.

Edward was at the door, looking like he was going to eat Jake. Which he probably could. He must have heard it in one of they're minds. That must get annoying.

"Get inside, now. Eliza, Seth, you can go upstairs with Alice, I think we will need Jasper's power for this conversation." I and Seth went inside, but not before I gave her and Jake a tight hug. We went up the stairs, and into the giant room with a huge closet.

"Can I just say, I saw this coming? I knew it, I knew it." I said to Seth. He rubbed my arm.

"I did too. But that's not a shocker," Alice chirped, coming out of the closet. "I can see the future, and I wasn't surprised. I knew how serious they were getting, and they made a huge mistake. But Nessie will keep it." She came over to me, pulling me up and twirling me around.

"Girl, I love your hair. It's so pretty, and curly, and soft! I just wanna run my hand through it, what about you, Seth?" I heard him chuckle at my laugh, and all the happiness in the room washed away as we heard Edward's angry yells. I flinched, and curled into Seth's side. Alice patted my arm.

"Sweetie, don't worry, they'll be find. Trust me, I'm always right."I nodded and smiled at her. "So, Eliza, let's go have a little fun, and leave this loud house. We're going shopping!" She pulled me up and I jumped with her.

"But what about Seth? We can't leave him here." I gave her a puppy-dog face. She laughed and sighed.

"Yeah! He can carry our bags! And I have a purse full of cash! Let's go!"

And then, we're off to the mall!


End file.
